sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Wormulon/Planning the crossover
Okay, now it seems you have accepted the idea of a crossover, and some users on SporeWiki are interested in the idea as well (note that I still need to get more attention on my new blog, but its only been open for less than a day). Its time to set some things straight. This is a discussion merely about the story, others discussions can go on Captain's blog. Also, as I said, a good way to talk to us on SporeWiki directly is our IRC channel (it would reduce the blog comments here from your recent changes). Important stuff *Perhaps most importantly, I think the crossover should happen before SporeWiki's fiction cleanslate. The reason is well, now survivors are recovering. My prime fiction woudn't get involved either if it was after, for it is believed to the rest of the universe to have sacrificed itself but actually survived in an omega point, where it will remain for a while. *Secondly, I've noticed the idea of a single Xhodocto ship entering this universe. The problem with this idea is that they have become non-corporeal, or ethereal. They also operate in higher dimensions now so they rarely need to actually appear in the universe (thus the Xhodocto infested galaxy idea fails). If this was before the cleanslate, the Xhodocto had been preparing and destroying universes they had no use for, so where inactive anyway. **However, SporeWiki fiction universe does have far less omnipotent civilizations. There is a cult, called the "Cult of the Deathmarch", which are powerful but not undefeatable. If someone like this invaded, then it also gives options open for more friendly empires from SporeWiki to get involved. If Xhodocto3546 doesn't want the Cult involved, we can use plenty of other fictions. *How would the fiction start? Okay, we have the idea of an interuniversal bridge between the two universes, and that it might take place in a different galaxy to the main one (is that still the plan?). I think it could merely start with explorers finding this universe by accident. Perhaps it was one my fiction's interuniversal gates, where an anomaly caused it to switch from universe 66501 to this universe. Perhaps, if an invasion-type war is still on the menu, after being opened up, some invasive empire from Sporewiki captures the gate and finds interest in something here. Definite ideas *'Fiction happens pre-SporeWiki's cleanslate' *'The wormhole itself' :The wormhole is of Hashaeon design, with the Altusians aiding them. *'How the crossover begins' :Karnasaur are in the midst of fighting the Hashaeon (The Karnasaur and the Hashaeon are the same species, with the Hashaeon being a splinter faction). But perhaps the reason why is because they think the interuniversal wormhole is a weapon being used by the Hashaeon, perhaps they indeed think the Hashaeon are trying to get allies from another universe (or maybe they were trying). Karnasaur forces swiftly defeat the Hashaeon after they opened it. :But, on the other side of the wormhole, it is being researched by the Seven Starr Alliance (thats two r's lol, for some reason, the SSA is an organization of many great civilizations), or maybe by a watchful AI of the Technoosphere (affilurated with the SSA). *'Initial conflict' :Believing each to be the aggressor, either universe wages for a while. The Karnasaurs are the first to be attacked, Eteno and the Delson Empire would aid their ally (having gained trust in the galactic senate), the Dhragolon would join in to aid them both. :However, the other universe has a slightly different degree of composition giving a fair edge to the the native empires to the fanfic universe. *'Reason for the Cult (or another invasive empire) to invade' :The Legion of the Deathmarch begins to lose influence from mortal followers as more advanced races such as the Ralzoids join it, so they come to this universe in search of more followers. :Eventually both sides will realize they are not the true enemy. But by now, the Cult of the Deathmarch makes their invasion, possibly looking for civilizations to convert. *'Post-war' :Perhaps the Seven Starr Alliance (alone, to stop an invasive alien ecodisaster from taking place!) gets a foothold in the universe, and perhaps there could be smaller stories after. Perhaps races here bravely venture into the SporeWikiverse... Speculation *'Hardest part' :For me anyway. The name of the fiction! Users/fictions involved SporeWiki Note: Things once they get started can get popular among users on Sporewiki quickly, I'm sure there will be more! *Me **Delpha Coalition of Planets *CaptainTybusen **The Tybusen Intergalactic Allied Federation *MasterMachine **Kwaad Interstellar Warrior Imperium, more? *Catface **United Lanat Empire *Technobliterator **Unified Nation of Ottzello *Multiple **Legion/Cult of the Deathmarch *Um2k9 **United Republic of Cyrannus *Dinoman82 **Rambo Nation (cooperation with the URC) *The Valader **The Krassio Host *Jovar11? **Joran Planet Alliance and/or Jovar Socialist Republic (split factions of the Jovar)? Fanfic wiki I'm still a bit hazy on who has which fiction. :P *Panthean **Great Horned Dragon Empire *Krayfish **Dhragolon Federal Monarchy *Nra 'Vadumee **Karnasaur Empire *SupcommMonroee **Eteno Imperial Triumvirate *IceBite **Delson Empire Category:Blog posts